Suggested Wrasslers
Here is a list of fellow champions /v/irgins have agreed they want to see fight! Please don't get mad if none of these characters make into roster, however you are welcome to make lore and pages for all of 'em. See Also: http://vidyawrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Suggested_Teams I've added a long overdue poll to this page. I'm fairly certain you can only vote ONCE, and you have to be registered on the wiki to be eligible to vote. Only being able to vote once has its PROS and CONS but I think it'll still give a fair representation of who the fans want to see. I added all 100+ suggestions to the poll which might not be a good idea but the poll can easily be changed if necessary. I guess you can consider this the initial round of voting. Those who receive votes will progress to the next round, so on and so forth. I copied the list directly from below, so some of the options have multiple characters. Also, keep in mind, some of the suggestions might not even be available to be downloaded, so be careful when selecting who'll receive your vote. --Mermanoidoddity 02:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) In no particular order: *Sam (Sam & Max) *Max (Sam & Max) *Brenner *Strelok *Spike Spiegel *Captain Qwark *Lupin The Third *Morshu The Shopkeeper (Mmmmm) *Tingle *Gene (God Hand) *Gatts "Berserk" Guts *INDRICK "BALD AND FOOLISH" BOREALE *The Kid (Bastion) *Doomguy *Mr. Foster(READ THE BACKSTORY FIRST PEOPLE, THANK YOU-BIGBALLS) *Ramzi "Hacker Beotch" *Nigel "Poppet" Thornberry *Kenshiro *Travis Touchdown *Usopp/Sogeking *Rance *Groose *Ghirahim/Peppermint Kisses *Mr. Satan *Mr. Popo *Galo Sengen *Metroid *General Sturm *Patrick Bateman *Bobby Kotick *Johnny Gat *Billy "Aniki" Herrington *Van "BOY♂NEXT♂DOOR" Darkholme *Kamen Rider *AINSLEY FUCKING HARRIOTT *Tony Kornheiser (WHY) *Hamburger Helper *Shigeru Miyamoto *Ganondorf *Frank West *Protoman *Steve Jobs *Sam Fisher *Kamina *Chris Redfield *Captain Price *Captain America *Vault Boy *Arthas Menethil *Illidan Stormrage *Simon/Trevor/Richter Belmont, or Alucard *Guybrush Threepwood *Epic Beard Guy *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) *Sephiroth *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Leon Kennedy *Tyrant (Resident Evil series) *Venom *Wolverine a.k.a. Logan *Diddy Kong *NieR *Finn The Human *Viewtiful Joe *Lord Vivec (The Elder Scrolls) *Abe the Mudokon (Oddworld) *Sir Sadlygrove Percedal (Wakfu) *Moonbase Alpha Astronaut *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) *Nathan Drake *Sackboy *Sweet Tooth *Ratchet *Jak (Jak & Daxter) *MOTHERFUCKING JOTARO KUJO/JOESEPH JOESTAR *Sunbro from Dark Souls *JC Denton *Gunther Hermann *John Marston *Nico Bellic *Little Jacob *Crono *He-man *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Vamp *The Sorrow *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Stubbs The Zombie *The Fear *The End *Mr. Burke (Fallout3) *Garcia Hotspur (Shadows Of The Damned) *Brucie (GTAIV) *Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) *Hoxton (Payday The Hiest) *Marcus Fenix *James (Team Rocket) *The Great Saiyaman *Chad Warden *Adachi Tohru (Persona 4) *Dio Brando *Alex Jones *Charles Barkley *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) *God-Emperor of Mankind *Vincent Brooks (Catherine) *Mr. Clean *Dr. Rockso the Rock & Roll Clown *Dave Strider of MS Paint Adventures *Alex Mercer aka Prototype aka Another generic sandbox game *The Juggernaut *Vega *Commander Shepard *Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) *TOM (Toonami) *Agent 47 (Hitman) Category:Browse